1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to returnable shipping containers and more specifically to returnable shipping containers capable of withstanding hydraulic loads from liquid, partially liquid, and other types of amorphous loads.
2. General Background of the Invention
For many years, industries dealing in bulk goods have utilized returnable containers. Some industries, in particular those involving liquid, partially liquid, and other types of amorphous loads, have been limited in their ability to take advantage of returnable shipping containers. The reason for this is that economical container designs using smooth, moldable walls without intricate reinforcing ribbing have been unable to effectively withstand hydraulic loading of the container. For example, in many cases such loads are often packed in shipped in octagonal corrugated containers that arc reinforced, against failure using strapping around the outer wall of the container. Despite the facts that (i) such containers are subject to failure if the strapping acts nicked or cut, (ii) octagonal containers do not load efficiently into rectangular trailers, and (iii) such containers create significant waster to be disposed of, heretofore such single-use shipping containers have been more economical than returnable shipping containers.
What is needed then is an economical returnable shipping container that can be formed with smooth walls that do not required extensive reinforcing ribbings that can withstand hydraulic loading with liquid, loads partially liquid loads, and other types of amorphous loads.